


Stories for Boys

by needleandspoon



Category: U2
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleandspoon/pseuds/needleandspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginning of the belated last leg of the Vertigo tour, Our Guys were planning on visiting Brisbane's Hellfire Club for some fun and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories for Boys

"It's all off," Edge announced as Bono opened the door to him.

It was an odd sort of greeting, but then Edge was an odd sort of guy. "And hello to you too," Bono said, letting him pass into the hideously over-decorated suite. It looked better already, somehow, now Edge was in it. "Come on in."

Edge walked in smelling of rain and some vague something that always reminded Bono of Australia. Bono breathed him in as he brushed by. Sweet. "Should I know what you're talking about or are you happy for me just to nod and smile?"

Edge set down the large shopping bag he was carrying and dropped onto the sofa with a small smile. Whatever was off, it clearly wasn't bothering him much.

"The Hellfire Club," Edge said. "It's closed."

Disappointment warred with determination in Bono's head. Determination won. He'd been looking forward to this ever since they'd planned this leg of the tour and he'd be damned if he was letting it go that easily. He and Edge had little enough time to play these days. "We'll get them to re-open it."

"Can't."

Edge was actually enjoying this, perverse creature that he was. Bono gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Of course we can." He dropped into the adjacent armchair. "How hard can it be?"

A smirk flickered at the corner of Edge's mouth. Bono ignored it. Forty-something, the pair of them, and yet still occasionally sixteen.

"Just get someone to find out how much they want and give it to them."

"Has anyone told you lately what a spoilt brat you've become?" Edge asked mildly.

Cheeky bastard. Bono narrowed his eyes. "No one who's still around."

Edge just chuckled at him. Bono let it go. If familiarity hadn't bred contempt between them (and it never had as far as he was concerned) it'd sure given Edge an infallible sense of when Bono was full of shit.

But there was definitely something going in that head of his. Undoubtedly, he was plotting something. Mischief tempered with something unreadable sparkled in his lovely eyes, and a flush that probably wasn't sunburn coloured his sharp cheekbones. Bono looked him up and down, slowly, with intent. The colour deepened.

"You're up to something, The Edge," Bono said, shifting forward in his chair to lean his elbows on his knees. "Trying to pull a fast one. You're having me on about the club being closed, aren't you?"

Edge relaxed back and smiled innocently. "Not at all. The club's not only closed, it is gone. There's nothing to open. No Hellfire in Brisbane."

"And yet you look suspiciously pleased with yourself nonetheless." Bono eyed the shopping bag. "Where have you been anyway?"

The choirboy expression shifted into something considerably more wicked. "Shopping."

"You mean you found something to buy that's not tasteless t-shirts or stuffed koalas?"

"I promise there are no stuffed koalas."

"You bought me one of those shirts that says, 'My Boyfriend Went to Surfers Paradise and All He Bought Me Was This Crappy T-shirt', didn't you?"

"Perhaps next time."

Bono couldn't stand it another second. He launched himself out of the chair and towards the brown paper bag that was resting near Edge's feet. He almost made it too; his fingers brushed the string handle before he was tugged off balance and fell across Edge's lap, still struggling. Edge caught his hands and held them still. Bono felt every part of himself go instantly warm and loose.

Almost every part.

"Hi, Reg," he said softly, his eyes on Edge's mouth. "What do you say...? I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"You really are a manipulative little shit," Edge murmured fondly as he leant in to kiss him. Only Edge could insult him like that and make it sound like anyone else's sweetest endearment. It was just one of the reasons Bono loved him. That, and the thing Edge was currently doing with his tongue.

The kiss was light and teasing, delicious, but the merest taste of what Bono really wanted and it was clear Edge knew it. Bono pushed forward, trying for more, but Edge was still holding him tightly. And people called him a control freak; they really had no idea. A frustrated whine escaped him.

"Patience is a virtue, you know," Edge said, his eyes fixed on Bono's.

"I think we've established it's not one of my many virtues, though."

"I think that's a given, yes."

Bono licked the taste of Edge from his own lips and waited, watching Edge watch him. "Gonna show me what you bought me?" he said at last.

"Who says it's for you?"

"Edge..." Bono purred seductively. He'd have batted his eyelashes if he'd thought Edge would fall for it.

Edge gave one of his wide variety of long-suffering sighs and let him go. Bono suppressed a triumphant grin and snatched at the bag, only to have his hands batted away.

"Mine," Edge told him firmly as he picked it up.

Bono grumbled under his breath and rearranged himself so he was straddling Edge's legs. The fact he was wearing a bathrobe and nothing else may have influenced his decision a little. Manipulative...persuasive...it was a fine distinction as far as he was concerned.

Edge rummaged in the bag, ignoring (very rudely in Bono's opinion) the half-hard cock on display inches from his own. He _hmphed_ and wriggled and shoved his knees alongside Edge's thighs and generally made himself comfortable while at the same time making sure Edge didn't forget he was there.

Edge merely continued to rummage. Metallic rattling noises mingled with the crackle of plastic and the clunk of a couple of hard objects hitting each other. He showed no sign of noticing Bono at all.

After enduring it for an entire minute, Bono had had enough. He grabbed the bag from Edge's hands, Edge pulled back, and it tore open, spilling the contents between them.

"Ooh...Mr The Edge...." Bono plucked a pair of handcuffs from the tangle of other intriguing objects. "What have you been up to?"

Edge plucked the handcuffs out of Bono's hand with a smug grin on his face and repeated simply, "Shopping."

"I can see that." Infuriating man. But they hadn't been lovers for more than twenty years without Bono learning a few tricks of his own. He reached out and pushed the cap from Edge's head, ran a thumb over his temple and down over the soft skin behind his ear. Edge shuddered under his hand. "Planning on helping me through my disappointment over the club?" Bono asked him on a breath.

"Something like that." Edge slid his hands around Bono's hips to rest lightly on his arse.

Bono leant in closer, until their foreheads were touching, and pawed through the rest of the sex-shop paraphernalia in Edge's lap. "Lube -- the good stuff and just as well too -- leather ties, one Adam-sized dildo--"

Edge pinched him, hard. "Let's not go there." He took the dildo out of Bono's hand and tossed it aside.

Clearly, still a sore spot -- in more ways than one. Bono left it alone. Past indiscretions weren't worth ruining the moment over. Not when the moment was turning out to be so very promising. Now where was he? Oh yes.... "Cock ring, blindfold, what's this one?"

"Ball spreader."

Bono winced. "Sounds painful."

"Only if you do it right."

"You always know just what to say...." Bono ran his fingers over a bundle of black leather strapping, imagining Edge tying him to the bed with it. Fuck. He had to swallow before he could trust his voice again. He picked up a string of beads. "Oh, and look at these...." Dear God. His imagination wasn't only running rampant, it was running away with him until all he could manage to say was a weak, "You have been busy."

"Idle hands and all that." Bono felt the warm, rough squeeze of said hands on his backside. His cock twitched and hardened some more. Edge nudged Bono's face up and to the side, met his eyes for a long moment.

"What _are_ you thinking, you strange and mysterious creature?" Bono whispered, trying to win back some semblance of control. "What's going on in that brain of yours? Are you thinking of using these on me...tying me down...making me scream?"

Edge's eyes were dark and hot and didn't leave his for a second as he pushed the bathrobe from Bono's shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Edge's touch at the back of his neck made him sigh as he was drawn slowly closer. Then Edge's mouth was on his, kissing him hard and fast and deep, rough with need.

And then Edge pushed him away.

 _The hell?_ Bono gave a frustrated growl and tried to kiss him again, but Edge held him off, tilting Bono's face back and exposing his neck. Just the barest scrape of teeth on his throat was enough to make him groan.

"I'll cuff you to the bed first," Edge murmured against his skin. "Your arms stretched out above your head, all this pale, soft skin bared for me." He trailed his fingers down the inside of Bono's upper arms. "I love how you taste. Maybe I'll bite you there just once, just to remind you."

"Remind me of what?" Bono managed to ask, suddenly so turned on he could barely talk. But that was okay, because apparently Edge was going to do the talking for both of them.

"Remind you how much you need this," Edge answered in the same delicious whisper. "Remind you that no one knows you the way I do." Sharp teeth scraped along Bono's jaw. "I'll spend a long time kissing you, just kissing, not touching you anywhere else, no matter how much you want me to."

Bono tugged at the hem of Edge's t-shirt, trying to lift it off him. "Will you be naked?"

Edge caught up Bono's hands and held them away from him. "No."

Bono threaded his fingers through Edge's and let him do what he would, let him tell the story the way he wanted.

"I'll kiss your throat, the line of your gorgeous jaw, your ears," Edge said with his mouth following that exact path. His tongue stroked wetly over Bono's earlobe, playing with the earring then drawing it into his mouth where it clicked against his teeth. "I want to fuck you so badly," he breathed as he let go.

"I'm not stopping you," Bono gasped.

"Not yet." Arousal roughened Edge's voice. "Not just yet." He nipped Bono's earlobe, hard, and Bono moaned at the thrill that shot through him.

“You'll sound just like that, low and sweet. It's like the best kind of music we ever made, hearing you make that sound.” The rough, wet heat of Edge's mouth shifted to his shoulder; Bono pressed up into it. “I'll move down, slowly, too slow for you.” He freed Bono's hands at last, clasped his own at Bono's waist. “You'll be so desperate for me to touch you, frantic with it.”

Bono reached for him, needing to be closer. “Edge, please.”

Edge didn't move except to lower his head and run his lips along Bono's collarbone, stopping to lick at the hollow of his throat.

It was too much. Bono swiped at the toys that were left in Edge's lap and shoved them aside, pitching himself forward the second they were gone. Then he was kissing Edge, devouring him, hands and mouth equally starved for his touch. And, God, he was delicious. He was never going to get enough of this. Pushing forward, Bono pressed Edge further back until the only thing between them was his own aching cock. A moan caught in his throat when Edge curled his fingers around it at last. Stroked up and down, too slowly, too lightly.

Bono thrust into the touch, a frustrated whine escaping him.

"Gonna wrap the ring around your cock," Edge whispered, still stroking him. "Take a moment just to look at you." Edge's hand left him. "Not touching you. Just watching." Edge caught Bono's hands once more and held them still as his eyes swept over him. "God, Bono...." There was a crack in Edge's voice that hadn't been there before. "All these years and you still make me mad for you."

Bono rose up on his knees and strained towards him. Edge held him back, the effort showing in the fine strong curves of his arms and shoulders. So fucking beautiful. "Edge...come on...need you...."

"Not yet." Edge freed one of his hands, laid his own on Bono's chest, pinched his nipple. "You're not ready yet."

Bono's head dropped back as he pushed helplessly into the touch. "Bloody well am," he rasped.

Edge went on as if Bono hadn't spoken. "You'll spread your legs for me," he said, his voice dreamy and soft as he ran his hands down Bono's sides to rest on his thighs.

"Yes." Bono got one hand to Edge's crotch and tugged at the zipper of his jeans, working it down over the bulge of his cock. "Anything. C'mon, Edge. Enough chatter."

"Look..." Edge smoothed his hand over the curve of Bono's arse and trailed gentle fingertips down the cleft, "who's talking."

Bono squirmed restlessly, his need spiking higher. "Yeah, yeah. They're linin' up all over the world to tell me to shut the fuck up." He finally managed to free Edge's cock, gave him a triumphant grin punctuated with a flicker of tongue to wet his lips. "But only you know the best way to get me to stop talking...."

"Gagging you is generally both fun and effective."

"But then I couldn't do this..." Bono said, easing himself backwards, smiling wolfishly. He could almost taste Edge's cock on his tongue already.

"No." Edge's hands firmed on his backside.

"No?"

"Not.Yet."

Bono reached down, drew Edge's left hand up to his mouth, and sucked one finger deep, just once. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Edge leaned in closer, taking back control of his hand to cup Bono's cheek with it and tilt his head a little, just enough. When he kissed him, it was deep and gentle, full of as many unsaid things as any of their unspoken conversations. But there was need and more than a little mischief in his eyes when he released him.

And something hard and cool in his hand. Something large and hard and cool that he was trailing slowly down the length of Bono's back. No prizes for guessing which one of Edge's new toys that was.

"I'll fuck you with this," Edge breathed against his lips. "Fill you up with this while I go down on you."

Bono's eyes rolled back in his head at the thought and his dick grew even harder. The tip of the dildo paused against his arsehole and pressed inwards, just a little. Anticipation shivered through his whole body. "Please."

"You'll come in my mouth and then I'll fuck yours."

" _Fuck_ , Edge," Bono groaned. He shuddered helplessly in Edge's arms, inarticulate with need.

Something caught then, something wild and familiar and out of control, and Edge was tipping him back, pushing him down to the floor and going with him, tugging his own clothes off and biting at every part of Bono he could reach all at once.

Edge's slim hips and hard cock ground down on him while his hands and mouth and, _oh God_ , teeth, drove him higher and higher. Bono writhed and cried out as Edge bit his nipple, his chest, his neck. Christ, he was being eaten alive. Bono wrapped his legs around him and let him have everything he wanted.

Then, with a push that Bono felt all the way up his spine, Edge was inside him, nothing more than spit slicking the way, not waiting for him, just taking him hard and fast and utterly, utterly perfect. Edge wouldn't let him touch himself, holding him down with his hands pinned to the carpet and that sharp, gentle mouth driving him mad while his cock drove into him again and again.

And if Edge wasn't talking anymore, Bono was doing more than enough for the both of them, babbling incoherently, trying not to scream and only half-succeeding, calling his name in a voice broken by lust. Edge just purred low in his throat and fucked him harder, owning him with his hands and cock and the look in those beautiful eyes.

Everything in him was drawing tighter and tighter, pleasure growing almost unbearable, so close to tipping over into pain, but still so fucking sweet there were no words for it, only the noise he couldn't stop making because it was all too much, too big, too overwhelming to keep inside him, until he couldn't and he was coming, back arching like a drawn bow, clinging to Edge like he'd never let him go while Edge's hips bucked against him as he came with a gasp and a flood of heat.

Little aftershocks were still running through Bono when Edge slid free of him and collapsed to the floor by his side, just as breathless as Bono was himself. When he could, Bono hooked his arm under Edge's neck and drew him closer. There was a small, pleased sound as Edge nuzzled into the crook of Bono's neck. And yeah, they were on the floor, and now he was cooling down and naked that was less than great, and it was entirely possible he had carpet burns on his arse, but still, he wouldn't have changed a single thing.

"Edge?"

"Mmm...?"

Such eloquence. "You never did finish your story."

"Think I did." Edge curled closer, moving an arm and a leg over Bono. "Feels finished to me."

"All the best stories end with 'and they lived happily ever after'," Bono told him, stroking the fine hair on the back of Edge's hand.

Edge lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't think it was that kind of story."

Edge was so adorable when he was perplexed; Bono just had to kiss him one more time. "Sure it was," he said against Edge's lips.

"Bono, I think you'll find that's for bedtime stories." Edge pressed a kiss just below Bono's left eye.

"So take me to bed and tell me a story."

And Edge did.

the end


End file.
